bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hyōga Seiran
Classification Now I know a user got blocked for repeatedly changing the classification to Hadō 90 or something, but it makes sense. Byakuya used Dankū, which can only block Hadō attacks up to 89. He stated so in his fight against Zommari. This attack managed to break through Dankū, so it must be at least level 90. Since it doesn't contradict canon, I say it at least deserves a spot somewhere on the page, if not in the infobox. :The only issue I have with this theory is the place where Hyōga Seiran was introduced. Because it's part of the Zanpakutō arc, it most likely doesn't have a number classification. Granted, it clearly has the strength of a 90's level Hadō to be able to break through a Dankū, but that doesn't mean it necessarily falls under the list of known Hadō. It could very well be an unclassified destructive spell, like the many barriers that Hachi used on Barragan are unclassified seals. ::Did it break the spell I thought the force of it was blocked but went around it?? Or at least it looks like that in the Gif!! :::It could have happened in the moments after the gif. I'm not sure which episode this is though, so I don't have the means to look at it myself. ::::The entire fight is on Youtube - the barrier breaks moments after the gif ends. Granted, regardless of it breaking through Danku, it would be speculation to assume that it has a number. We can note that it was able to break through Danku, which is said to be capable of blocking spells up to rank 89, but actually stating that its number must be somewhere from 90-99 would be a no-go. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 17:56, August 30, 2013 (UTC) I would note this somewhere, I agree would rather have it noted than have 90+ its an odd spell, like he was thrusting it rather than simply using a Hadō spell!! :I will try to make another gif to see the shattering but if I deem it not as good as Tinnis I will leave it!! What I had been thinking for classification purposes was something along the lines of (not in the infobox, but in the description) mentioning that it is the strength of a 90's level Hadō spell (it already mentions breaking through Dankū, and what Dankū is able to block, all that's left is to put 2 and 2 together). :Putting 2 and 2 together is exactly what we don't do - one can already infer from the article that since the technique can break through Danku, it is probably comparable in strength to a 90-99 Hadou. It doesn't need to be said outright. One thing that does nag at me is that in the infobox it states "N/A (Hadou)". Isn't that a bit contradictory? It's either not applicable or a Hadou. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 19:34, August 31, 2013 (UTC) ::I noticed that myself, and yeah, it kind of confused me too. As for the description, it already does say it goes "through Dankū, which can block any destructive spell numbered 89 or less," which seems like a fair assessment in and of itself. That it's comparable to a 90's level spell can easily be derived, and I suppose you're right in saying it doesn't need to be added (if anything, it would only be a redundant statement). Anyway, back to the infobox issue. I'm not sure if there's such a thing as an unnumbered Hadō or Bakudō, or if a spell that does not have a number automatically cannot be either (and Hyōga Seiran really can't have a number, as it's a filler spell). Regardless, since nothing new will be revealed about this spell, keeping it as "N/A" would make the most sense. I agree with Mohrpheus here, I think what is written in the description is sufficient. 15:45, September 1, 2013 (UTC)